Asking Professor Kirkland
by CartoonCouples101
Summary: Arthur loved teaching at Hogwarts. However, he made a mistake his first year of teaching at the school. Now? He had to pay the price. "You know, I never thought I would go to the Yule Ball with a student." UsUk, Pottertalia AU. Teacher!Arthur and Student!Alfred


**CC101: **Hey guys! It's been a while! This story is for my rp partner: LadyScarlettofSkaro.

* * *

**Summary: **Arthur loved teaching at Hogwarts. However, he made a mistake his first year of teaching at the school. Now? He had to pay the price. "You know, I never thought I would go to the Yule Ball with a student." UsUk, Pottertalia AU. Teacher!Arthur and Student!Alfred

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia. This was taken using Lespyrenees's Pottertalia AU.

* * *

Arthur loved Hogwarts. To him, Hogwarts was home, away from his brothers, family, and all those muggles. Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate muggles; he came from a muggle family. However, even if muggles didn't know he was a wizard, they could tell he was different. He didn't like the stares so he kept to the wizard community.

So the year after he graduated from Hogwarts, he took a job of teaching at his favorite place. He taught Transfiguration. He loved the subject though he wouldn't mind also teaching a smaller class when he became trusted enough. Pink Magic had always been a talent of his.

His first year was seemingly dull, until his second year class got situated to his teaching style. Charming bunch, really. He taught as was expected but he had to admit, Alfred F. Jones made the class interesting. The little blond Ravenclaw had spunk. They often had little arguing matches. Although he should be angry, he found himself amused and happy when they happened. So the year passed and somehow the information was leaked: The Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts in four years. Was no secret safe at Hogwarts?

Faster than he thought possible, people were planning which outfits to wear and who to ask!_ THERE WERE FOUR FUCKING YEARS TO GO!_ He already had to break up two fights for girls who were arguing on who to take to the Yule Ball. In fact, he banned the subject in his class room because he was sick of all the fuss. So generally, everyone shut up about it in his presence. Which was lovely. Thankfully, the hype went down.

It was only at the end of the year when someone actually brought the Yule Ball up to him. Class has just been dismissed and the kids all but ran out of the room. Summer break was soon approaching and excitement was in the air. Arthur was sorting his books when he looked up to see Alfred step up to his desk. "Jones, is there something wrong?"

The second year nodded. "Yeah, my friends all doubt me!" The stubborn piece of hair on Alfred's head bobbed as the lad moved. His little hands were in fists and an uncharacteristic frown has on the boy's usually smiling face.

Odd. Alfred didn't seem like the type to have bad feelings between friends. "And what exactly do you need my help for?"

"I need to take you to the Yule Ball!"

Arthur blinked and was frozen for a second. When he brain finally put the pieces together, it took everything within him not to burst into laughter. Arthur bit his lip in an effort not to laugh at the second year. He heard about this in story books but he never thought this would happen in real life! However, Alfred's face remained serious. "Jones, you do realize there is an eight year difference between us, not to mentions we are teacher and student?"

The American nodded. "Of course, but my question stays the same. Besides, my parents are ten years apart and they are happy! My grandparents are ten years apart!" Alfred smiled as he waited for Arthur to answer. "So? Will you go with me? Please! I promise to not step on your feet! I'll learn to be the best dancer!"

Thinking fast, Arthur thought of all the times that Alfred misbehaved in his class, even if it was funny. Providing more time for himself, Arthur moved the third year's essays over to the side of his desk. He thankfully found a solution to his mess. "Fine. On one condition Jones. You have to become a perfect. You have four years. Do you understand?" He didn't want to crush the kid, so this bet would give him hope.

Sapphire blue eyes lit up the darkened room., "Thank you Professor Kirkland!"

Before Arthur could even respond, Alfred got on his tip toes, kissed his teacher's cheek, and ran out of the transfiguration class room.

* * *

To be completely honest, Arthur thought that would be the end of it. Alfred's attitude didn't change in class and he didn't stalk the lad so he assumed that the joke was over. He told the other teachers, and they all had a good laugh. Apparently, they too had some funny stories of the same nature. Apparently, Professor Honda went to hold up his end of the bargain with one of his students and the student turned him down after remembering their forgotten deal.

So the four years passed quickly. Alfred managed to get onto the Quidich team as one of the beaters. Arthur got his wish to teach Pink Magic. Alfred somehow managed to pull off becoming a perfect. Arthur smirked as he thought of his deal with Alfred. The lad still kind of flirted with him, and it still made him amused but slightly annoyed too.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament was here and the cup was set out for the students to put in their names in. Two days later, the announcements were made. For Beauxbatons, a rather annoying female by the name of Francine Bonnefoy. Durmstrang's champion was a rather odd boy by the name of Berwald Oxenstierna. Finally, the student for Hogwarts was so shocking, Arthur actually did a small spit take.

"The Chamption for Hogwarts is…Feliciano Vargas."

After the great surprise was over, classes continued as the excitement bubbled in the students. Arthur could see that the challenges were going to be hard but hopefully no one died this time. The first round passed easily: a magical game of hide and go seek with moving landscapes, monsters, and weather conditions. Somehow, Feliciano was found last.

It was after this that the Yule Ball issue came around. Arthur watched as magazine after mazazine was passed under the table by the girls and boys tried to ask out the girls. A few fights here and there but over all, it was surprisingly calm to Arthur. That was until Alfred came to collect.

Again, it was after Transfiguration class. The sixth year students all left except Alfred. This time Arthur was hurriedly writing something down when a shadow appeared over him. Gazing up, his emerald eyes met sapphire blue. "Alfred?"

"Hey professor," greeted the younger male. Alfred sat on the edge of Arthur's desk.

"Do you need help with something Alfred?" Arthur asked, feeling a large sense of déjà vu at his words. He stood up from his chair.

"I've come to collect Professor."

"Collect?" Arthur echoed, subconsciously fishing for his wallet. Perhaps the lad was collecting for the earthquake that hit London. "Well, how much?"

"The dance, Professor. Remember?" Alfred's eyes narrowed as he leaned over. "Don't you remember our deal? I become Perfect and I get to take you to the Yule Ball. That was our bet."

The teacher gulped slightly as Alfred's face came to close for comfort. "Ummm…" He felt trapped by those sapphire blue eyes. Eventually, he got his act together. "I didn't think you would remember. I said it mostly to pacify you. You were only in second year. Don't you think that you'd rather take a nice girl?" He quickly thought about the females in Alfred's class, "Such as Alice or…or Alex. They want you to ask them."

Alfred snorted. "No thank you. I asked you Professor Kirkland. Didn't you always say that gentlemen keep their promises?" The sixth year leaned closer until their faces were centimeters apart. "You don't have to stay the whole time with me, though it would be nice. Just the dancing and eating together, you can leave when most retire and the band comes."

"…" Arthur couldn't respond, a rather large flush taking over his face. "F-Fine." Looking down to hide his face, the teacher sat down again, distancing himself from his student. "Alright, I'll go with you Jones."

"Alfred."

"Huh?" Arthur looked up in confusion, lifting one impressively fuzzy eyebrow. "What did you say?"

The American smirked, "I said Alfred. That is my name. Please use it during the dance. It's awkward when you use my last name. It's rather common so Alfred will do?"

"And what makes you think I'll use your first name?"

"Because I know you, Arthur."

And just like before, Alfred quickly kissed Arthur on the lips, hopped off the desk, and ran out of the room. The emerald eyed male took in a deep breath as his brain connected. It wasn't like before. When the younger Alfred kissed him, it was sweet and cute but this kiss was passionate and teasing. He swore he felt Alfred lick his lips. After all, his lips felt like they were burning and held electricity.

"Fuck."

* * *

When the week of the Yule Ball came, Arthur was honestly up to his head. He already had a lovely emerald robe to wear, one of the famous wizard fashion collections. That wasn't his problem. His problem was the he was going with a student. He had already turned down two teachers with a small explanation of the circumstances. Both of the teachers laughed at his flushed face but commented on how it was 'cute' that he was holding his end of the deal. Now don't get Arthur wrong, despite how Alfred seemed to like him, he did not like Alfred in that way. Not to mention they were teacher and student.

But he did make a promise, so when the day of the Yule Ball arrived. He was perfectly dressed and waiting by the door on time. Of course, Alfred was a little late but so far the Champions hadn't gone in so the American had some time to arrive.

"Arthur!"

Whipping his head around, Arthur looked for who called his name. He kept searching but his gaze couldn't find the person until he felt a tap on his shoulders. Turning around, Arthur's jaw dropped as his eyes finally found Alfred.

The American decided to wear a deep sapphire blue colored robe. That in itself was amazing but the material was fine, in fact, it was the same brand name that Arthur bought. "Hey Arthur. I see we had the same idea. I must say, you look lovely." Feeling old school, Alfred picked up Arthur's hand and kissed his palm and then the back side of Arthur's hand.

"Alfred!" Arthur's face completely flushed, quickly taking his hand away. He was so flustered; he didn't notice everyone walking in. Which was good since no one noticed the kiss. Only when he felt Alfred tug on his other hand did he follow the sixth year inside. He focused on the floor as he walked because he could almost sense the stares. Too many people knew about this for his comfort but he had to deal with that.

After the Champions danced, slowly more and more people started to dance in sync. Alfred and Arthur were no different. While Alfred led him onto the floor, it was Arthur who led the dance. It was a steady tempo with no stepping on each other's feet.

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes. "Why are you doing this?" The dancing had gone on for several minutes and the teacher couldn't hold it in any longer. He wanted- no, he needed to know the truth.

Sapphire orbs locked onto Arthur's face. "Doing what?"

"The whole thing," the teacher hissed, "The dance, the kissing, everything…Why? I don't understand." He quickly looked around as the music changed and so did their dancing style. "Why Alfred?"

It took the younger male a few seconds to reply but when Alfred did, he chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? I like you Arthur, more than I should. You're charming, handsome, and I just can't get you off of my mind." The Ravenclaw moved closer so their chests were touching. "You captivated me, even when I was a first year. A few times, I thought you slipped me a love potion but when I bought the anti-dote and nothing changed, I decided to pursue you. The whole 'teacher and student' issue doesn't bother me. Love is love and it doesn't care about age." Alfred had the decency to look ashamed slightly. "So here we are. Four years later and dancing at the Yule Ball."

Besides feeling slightly insulted about the love potion nonsense, Arthur felt everything in him freeze. His brain, heart, everything just stopped. He couldn't take his eyes off of Alfred, who carefully dragged him out of the dancing circle and to a side table to sit down. Once Arthur was situated, Alfred sat down next to him, never breaking the connection between their hands. They didn't speak. The dancing ended rather soon after they sat down. Dinner arrived and they ate, but there was no talking just a never ending staring at each other.

Eventually, Alfred got up and pulled Arthur out of the Great Hall once the band came in and the other teachers retired for the night.. Together, they went up the steps until they hit the fourth floor. Then Alfred pulled Arthur to an empty classroom that hadn't been used in a while. There were only two tables and a chalk room left.

The teacher finally got over his silence. "Alfre-"

Arthur was slammed against a wall and Alfred quickly kissed his teacher on the mouth. The Ravenclaw pried open the grown man's lips and mapped out his teacher's mouth with a soft groan. When their lips disconnected, Alfred smiled wickedly. His sapphire blue eyes shined in happiness, "I know you don't see me the same way I see you but I will try my best within the years until I graduate to woo you. Try as you might, but I don't think I'm wrong when I say you think I'm charming too. Until I win your heart, try not to let anyone else in. I don't like it when people touch my stuff." Smirking widely, Alfred kissed his stunned teacher one more time before walking out the door.

"See you later, Arthur."

* * *

**CC101: **SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHEY! I also promise that I will work on OKAQ soon.


End file.
